


Bedtime Stories

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [103]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  The kids want a story. <br/>Disclaimer:  No, no, no, no, no, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

Simon bounced on the bed, making the springs creak. “Daddy, Daddy, tell us a story!” 

Becca pulled her thumb out of her mouth long enough to agree. “Story!”

Edward made a show of sighing as he came into their bedroom. “A story? Why do you want one of those?” 

“‘Cause you tell the best,” Simon said. 

“Yeah,” Becca said, nodding solemnly. 

“Take your thumb out of your mouth when you’re talking, honey,” Edward told her as he sat down at the foot of Simon’s bed. His weight offset the springiness, and Simon tumbled down on his knees, crawling up to Edward to lean against him. “Come here, Becca.” 

She climbed off her bed and onto Simon’s, curling up on Edward’s other side. “Wanna here ‘bout Unca Al,” she said, “in Xing!”

“No, I wanna hear about the Fire,” Simon paused, frowning, “Flame Al-alchemist!”

Edward rolled his eyes. “I’m not telling you a story about the bast - ”

“Ed.” 

He jerked, half-turning around with a sick grin on his face. “The Flame Alchemist!” 

“The bastard,” Simon crowed, and Winry folded her arms, looking from their son to Edward, her eyebrows lifting. 

“Simon, we’re not supposed to say that word,” Edward said, and Simon giggled. 

“You say it alla time, Daddy,” Becca reminded. 

“Aheh.” Edward rubbed the back of his neck, shooting a sheepish look at Winry. From the lack of humor on her face, he knew he’d better work quick to get himself out of this particular hole he’d dug for himself. “Tell you kids what – I’ve got a great story. One I haven’t told you before. It’s about a little girl - ”

“Eww,” Simon said, sticking out his tongue. 

“And she’s the bravest girl I’ve ever met.” Edward glanced at Winry out of the corner of his eyes. 

Becca clapped her hands. “Gonna tell us about the bean girl!” 

“No, honey,” Edward wrapped his arms around each of his children, smiling at Winry, “I’m going to tell you about your Mom.” 

Both kids swiveled around, staring at the doorway. “Mom?” Simon asked. 

“Me?” Winry asked, a little skeptical, but her cheeks tingeing pink. 

“Uh, huh.” Edward beckoned her over to the beds with a tilt of his head, his grin broadening when she joined them. “See, when your Mom was a little girl, both her Mom and Dad went away to war, to help heal the soldiers and the Ishbalans,” he said, meeting Winry’s eyes as she sat down. “And an Ishbalan man, who’d been hurt in the war, he,” Edward had to take a breath, “he killed your grandma and grandpa, when your Mom wasn’t much older than Simon. But she got a chance to meet that man, and it was the bravest thing I ever saw.” 

Edward tightened his arms around the kids, kissing the top of Becca’s head and ruffling Simon’s hair. “Your Mom is amazing, and you should remember it.”

“That isn’t a real story!” Simon groaned. “How was Mom brave? Tell us a real story, Daddy. About the Al-alchemist from the West!” 

“Mom’s brave,” Becca said, climbing out from under Edward’s arm to nestle in Winry’s lap. She rubbed Winry’s belly, where it was starting to swell from the new baby. 

“She is,” Edward agreed, “and I’ll tell you more, Simon, if you settle down.” 

“Yeah, tell us more,” Winry agreed, adjusting Becca against her body, “I want to hear how brave I was.” 

They grinned at each other, and Edward’s heart leaped. He really loved this woman, and later, once the kids were asleep, he planned on showing her just how much.


End file.
